Conventionally, as a lens drive device for driving a photographing lens of a camera which is mounted on a cellular phone or the like, a lens drive device has been known including a lens holder, which holds a plurality of lenses and moves in an optical axis direction, and a case body which holds the lens holder movably in the optical axis direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-165210). In the lens drive device described in the Patent Literature, a circuit board on which an imaging element is mounted is fixed to an end face on an opposite-to-object side of the case body.
The lens drive device is commonly required to restrain an inclination (initial tilt) of an optical axis of a lens with respect to an imaging element when a lens holder is located at a stationary position for preventing one-sided blurring of a photographed image. Conventionally, in the lens drive device, the initial tilt is commonly restrained through accuracy of components which structure the lens drive device.
In recent years, in a market of a camera which is mounted on a cellular phone or the like, requirement for a high pixel density of a camera has been increased. In order to satisfy the requirement for a high pixel density of a camera, the initial tilt is required to be further restrained for preventing one-sided blurring of a photographed image. However, it is difficult that the initial tilt is restrained only through accuracy of components structuring the lens drive device.